Más que Amistad
by Harajuku Babies
Summary: Durante las vacaciones, Ron se da cuenta de que siente algo por Harry, y que es más que amistad. ¿Cómo influenciará esto en su noviazgo con Hermione? ¿Y qué sucederá ahora que Harry está con Ginny? Slash RonHarry


_Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, ni nuestro, de lo contrario, estaría o estaríamos en una playa paradisíaca bebiendo algún cóctel de frutas. De lo único de lo que me hago cargo es de la alocada idea de hacer a Harry y Ron, gays. Porque les aviso, esto es slash, es decir, una relación chico-chico. Ya están avisados, luego no acepto quejas. _

"**Más que amistad"**

**Capítulo 1: Verte mojado es mi debilidad**

Ron y Hermione estaban acostados en el césped del jardín de la Madriguera, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una manta echa un bollo. La sombra de un frondoso árbol los amparaba, mientras veían cómo Ginny y Harry jugaban con bombitas de agua.

A comienzos de ese verano, Harry y Hermione habían sido invitados por los Weasleys a pasar las vacaciones en su casa, y aceptaron gustosos. A los pocos días de haber llegado, Harry se le declaró a Ginny, y ambos comenzaron un hermoso noviazgo. Hermione esperaba ansiosa a que Ron hiciera lo mismo, y el pelirrojo sólo se tardó un par de días más.

Al principio, todo marchaba de maravilla. La relación de los cuatro, era como la de un cuento de hadas. Nada podía ser mejor. Pero Hermione comenzó a notar que a medida de que pasaba el tiempo, Ron comenzaba a mostrarse un poco más distante. Ya no la besaba con esa mima efusividad que antes, ya no la acariciaba como si el mundo fuese a acabarse. Había algo que había cambiado.

Hermione miraba como Ron no despegaba la vista de Harry y Ginny. Parecía que tuviera miedo de que el moreno le haga algo a su hermana. La castaña pensó que no era nada malo. Era normal que Ron sintiera que debía sobreproteger a Ginny. Pero estaban hablando de Harry, su amigo. Ambos sabían muy bien que él nunca la dañaría.

- Ron, ya deja de ser así.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Como si estuvieras celoso.- Ron se ruborizó.- Es decir, ambos sabemos que Harry nunca dañaría a tu hermana.

- Oh… sí… claro.- asintió Ron.- ¿Sabes qué, Herms? Tengo algo de sueño… ¿Te molesta si me marcho a dormir?

- No está bien, vete.

Ron se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione y corrió a dentro de su casa. Entró a la cocina y cerró la puerta tras él. Se sentó a la mesa y suspiró. No, no estaba bien. Definitivamente, lo que le estaba pasando no estaba bien. ¿Qué dirían todos si supieran… si supieran que…? No, no. simplemente era impensable.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, a medida que un recuerdo volvía a su mente. El recuerdo de lo que lo había llevado hasta ese punto. El recuerdo, que lo estaba volviendo loco.

_Hacía mucho calor. Ron no podía dormir. Se daba vueltas de un lado hacia el otro, inquieto. Se sacó la remera, dejando ver, a pesar de la oscuridad, un pecho lampiño y níveo, con algunos músculos marcados. Se volvió a acostar, pataleando y haciendo que todas las sábanas se cayeran al suelo. Peor aún seguía teniendo calor. _

_Se volvió a levantar y se sacó el pijama, quedando en boxers negros, y se volvió a acostar. Aún así, el calor seguía abrasándolo. Se levantó y se sacó el sudor de la frente. Decidió que lo mejor era darse una ducha fría para bajarse la temperatura. Tomó una toalla… pero luego la dejó sobre la cama, y buscó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Así podría andar desnudo y fresco en su trayecto al baño, y nadie lo vería. _

_Se sacó los boxers, se escondió bajo la capa de Harry y partió rumbo al baño. Al llegar, no se quitó la capa de inmediato, tampoco cerró la puerta. Entró directamente y cuando iba a abrir la llave del agua de lluvia, sintió que alguien entraba. _

_Automáticamente y sin pensarlo, se cubrió con la capa y se quedó apretado contra un rincón. No sabía quién era la otra persona, pues una cortina se lo impedía. Tal vez sólo quería mojarse la cara y ya. Pero el pelirrojo se sorprendió cuando vio a Harry en boxer gris entrar a la ducha. _

_Pensó que debía salir, pero sus piernas no se movían. Harry comenzó a sacarse el boxer y entonces Ron cerró los ojos. Sintió cómo su amigo abría el agua, y ésta comenzaba a caer, pero no quería abrir los ojos. La curiosidad comenzó a invadirlo, y terminó por ceder a la tentación._

_Harry se pasaba el jabón por su blanca espalda. Ron veía como las gotas de agua recorrían su espalda y bajaban por su columna, hasta sus nalgas, blancas, redondas y muy apetecibles. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se maldijo por su ocurrencia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Harry era su amigo! Y más importante aún, ¡era un hombre!_

_Una vez más, Ron cedió ante la tentación y abrió los ojos, que de inmediato se posaron en el rostro de su amigo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba de frente a él. Se enjabonaba ese pecho blanquecino, con pectorales marcados y algunos bellos que lo hacían ver muy sexy. Ron volvió a maldecirse. _

_Sin querer, su mirada comenzó a descender a los abdominales del moreno, y comenzó a bajar más y más hasta su pubis y su miembro, que descansaba flácido. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y volvió a maldecirse. Se sentía un estúpido. Se sentí la peor persona del mundo. Acaba de ver a Harry como… como si le gustaba. Pero aún… creía que le gustaba. _

Ron abrió los ojos. Aquello había sucedido hacía una semana, y en todo ese tiempo, había meditado. Y por más que hiciera todo el esfuerzo del mundo, no podía olvidar la imagen de Harry desnudo y bañándose. Verlo mojado era su debilidad. Se había dado cuenta que se veía tan hermoso, con esa sonrisa digna de Sirius, esos ojos esmeralda, ese cabello desordenado… Ron había llegado a la conclusión de que era gay, le gustaban los hombres, le gustaba Harry.

Ron se levantó, y en ese momento, Harry entró por la misma puerta por al que él había entrado minutos antes. No llevaba puesta la remera y estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. El pelirrojo se acercó un poco a él. No sabía que le diría, pero le gustaba tanto cuando estaba mojado.

- ¿Er... Hermione y Ginny?- logró articular luego de un rato.

- Entraron por la otra puerta. Y se secaron con magia, supongo. Ginny me quitó mi varita.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa. Tenía que hacerle un altar a su hermana. Comenzó a acercarse cada vez un poco más. Harry no lo notaba, o no decía nada, pero la cuestión es que estaba allí quieto, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Ronnnnnnnn!- gritó Ginny, y la puerta se abrió.

El hacerle un altar a su hermana: descartado por completo. La pelirroja tomó a Harry del brazo y lo besó.

- Ve y ayuda a Hermione, por favor. ¿Qué hacían aquí?

- Hablábamos.- contestó apresurado su hermano.

- Menos mal que hablaban. Parecía que ibas a comerte a Harry.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó, y Ginny salió zumbando de la cocina con Harry del brazo. Había sido un idiota. Salió apresurado de la cocina para ayudar a Hermione con lo que sea que necesitase. Nunca, pero nunca más haría algo así. Tendría que olvidarse a Harry a como de lugar. Era eso… o… nada.

_Notas de Dany, la autora psicópata:_

_Uf! Espero que les haya gustado, mis chiquis. Mi primer fic n.n ¡qué emoción! Ya saben, dejen reviews y comenten. Los próximos capítuos los haré más largos, don't werry!_

_PD: Samy me ayudó con algunas cositas… ¡pero lo hice yo solita!_


End file.
